256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
One Particularly Windy Evening...
The 47th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also 256Pi's entry to Aerodynamic Watermelon's Michael Rosen 73rd Birthday Collab. Came after the longest gap between two episodes in the series' history (over a year), and was the only TRFC episode to be released in 2019. Watch it here. Plot It's the night before Michael's birthday. Brian tells Michael he should look for somewhere special to eat the following night, and they have a bit of a pointless back-and-forth about Michael's attempt to rhyme things "for your birthday treat". After an unnecessarily flashy title screen that isn't really that flashy to begin with, Michael finds the Sherlock Holmes Restaurant and orders a take-out box of Eggs Benedict Cumberbatch. As he's about to take it home, Tim Rowett suddenly drives by and hits Michael on accident, not really injuring him in any noticeable way but sending his take-out box flying into a nearby windmill. Michael gets back up and enters the windmill to find his dinner. After passing by an empty bottle on the ground, Michael finds RootNegativeSixteen on her laptop in one of the upper rooms in the windmill. Michael asks her if she saw his take-out box, and she just ignores him at first. Michael asks her if there's something the matter, but Root just brushes him off and confirms she didn't see his dinner. Michael continues to ask what she's been up to or how she's doing, she says she's doing alright and that Michael should mind his own business. Michael leaves the windmill, though doesn't get very far away when a tow truck gets hooked up to the windmill and starts to pull it away. As the windmill shakes around from the truck pulling on it, Root gets knocked out of her window and falls to the ground (again, with little to no visible injury). She asks what the hell is going on, and Mayor Kravindish pops in from out of nowhere. Already knowing what his presence anywhere typically implies, she asks what she did specifically, and then notices a sign a few feet away from Kravindish saying "It Is Illegal To Park A Windmill Here For 2 Years". Root at first is annoyed, thinking someone's pulling a prank on her or something, but the truck continues to pull the windmill away. She tries to stop them again since the windmill is her house, but Barack Obama shuts her down and drives the truck and the windmill away. As Root is wondering what to do next, Michael pops back up behind her and notes that he doesn't think the parking sign was there before, it might be a fake. He offers to help her get her windmill back. At first she tries to say she can handle it, and that he's got better things to do since it's about time for his birthday, but Michael asks if she even knows where to start and reminds her that his birthday isn't until the next day. She finally agrees to go along with him to the police station. They eventually find the windmill next to a "Police Pee Nice" station with a giant parking boot attached to it. Michael says they should force it off, but Root says they should just ask someone in the office first. Michael reminds her they put up a fake street sign, but Root notes they don't actually know that's what happened, and goes in to talk to whoever's inside. She runs into Kravindish in the office, who alongside Vegeta and Augmented Reality Rog for some reason are demanding over 9000 dollars to remove the boot. Root questions what Rog is even doing here, but he just makes a Deep Dish reference so she leaves the office and returns to Michael. In the meantime, Michael has thought up a plan of sorts to get them away. He throws a chocolate cake at Kravindish to make Older Rosen keep him away from them (which Rog appears disgusted by and causes him to ditch Kravindish entirely), then proceeds to force the parking boot off, accidentally catapulting him across the street, while Root starts up the tow truck herself and the two of them take the windmill out of the area. Michael notes how he didn't know she could drive properly, but she just reminds him of a previous episode in season 1 when she was driving. Michael finds a gun under the seat, and Root exasperatedly comments on how much trouble this plan is going to get them in. She drives up to the corner where her windmill was parked previously, but it's covered in Kravindishes, so she just decides to find a new spot for her house. Root gets on the highway and wonders how many other people in the collab are going to feature a car chase, forgetting she's not on her own channel where fourth wall breaking is more common. Michael questions what the hell she's talking about, and Root just says she's rambling to herself. Michael then says to look out, and she brakes in front of a giant knight from Oblivion who says they've violated the law. Root is about ready to accept this, having seen something like this coming a mile away given the insane illegality of Michael's plan, but Michael just takes out the gun and fires Armand Assante screaming "LAWWWWWWWWWW" at the knight to get him out of the way (via explosion because of course). Root wonders how he knew the gun would do that, and Michael admits he didn't, so Root just drives off. The windmill is eventually parked in a park *ba-dum tsh*. Root asks Michael whether all this nonsense isn't just going to get her in even more trouble, but Michael confirms that he had the right instinct. He had Brian look into the street sign, and it was in fact fake, used as an excuse to take her windmill for ransom. (Police Chief Gary Brannan chases Kravindish and Obama out of his office as a result.) Michael then asks Root once again what she's been up to these days, what she's been working on, and Root just admits that she hasn't been properly motivated to work on videos for ages. She does however have a short unfinished YTP of the "Nasty: Lollipop Lady" series that the real Michael has on his channel, so she shows that to him. After seeing it, Michael is visibly... weirded out, but admits it wasn't too bad, and Root wishes him happy birthday and good luck getting through the incoming avalanche of birthday messages from other poopers. Music * "Don't Analyze" by Big Heart Machine * "Mysterious Tale" from Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney OST * "Song for Cathy" by Lalo Schifrin * "Photograph" by Air * "Night of the Iguana" by The Cinematic Orchestra * "See You Again" by Michal Menert & The Pretty Fantastics * "The Future of The Future (Stay Gold)" by Deep Dish * "Girl In The Fire" by Pendulum * “Galaxy Burning” from The Irresponsible Captain Tylor OST * “Solamente” by Pretty Lights * “How Do You Win Like This?!” from The Irresponsible Captain Tylor OST * “Nasty” by The Prodigy * “All You Get” by Michal Menert & The Pretty Fantastics * “Dead Of Night” by Erasure * “At Last I Am Free” by Pretty Lights * “Around The Block” by Pretty Lights feat. Talib Kweli Category:Episodes